


Midnight Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, From Sex to Love, Interspecies Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Smut, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natasha and Rocket discover and explore new feelings.





	

Natasha displayed a confident smirk as she strolled across the room, her rounded ass accentuated by her tight-fitting thong firmly wedged between her cheeks. A sharp turn making her ass jiggle.

On the bed, Rocket watched wide eyed and firm cocked, his tiny paw grasping at his rapidly erecting cock, snatching at his shaft and tugging.

In turn Natasha giggled softly and glanced over her shouldering, delivering a flirtatious wink. Backing up slowly as she jutted out her thick ass, she rolled her hips as she guided her ass to hoover right above Rocket, swaying and bouncing as she hummed. 

Rocket's eyes fixed solely upon Natasha's cheeks, the soft, glistening flesh holding his gaze in awe. Yet a final roll and thrust of the redhead's hips instantly provoked Rocket to leap upwards, hands snatching Natasha's waistband, tearing his claws through the thin fabric. Instantly Natasha's thong fell to the ground.

Natasha shivered, causing a renewed shake through her entire body, Rocket grinned with a laugh as he then smacked her ass, one paw striking either cheek. "You got a lot of talent kid"


End file.
